


Just me Rambling

by Feidas_Black_Widow



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, No. 6 - All Media Types, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ..... - Freeform, ...yet, Author notes!!, But i will come back to A03 someday, Comeback, Dont worry im not dead!, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Love You All, I cnt wait, I love this its so much fun, Im pissed :/, Im so sorry Alizeh :(, Join me also i have no clue how to tag xD, M/M, Me ranting lol, Multi, OMG NEW SHIPPPPP, Omg Mikayuu, Other, Please Forgive me, im so sorry, mikayuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feidas_Black_Widow/pseuds/Feidas_Black_Widow
Summary: Yo lets chat about nonsense





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yo LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fhsntdngcmf

Hello this is the introduction i recommend you read this so you know whats going on and how this is gonna work.

No.1 i know this web is meant for fan fiction but im going through some stress so yeah.

No.2 here i will ramble about different animes and manga ( You should join the conversation too ).

No.3 more tags, characters, fandoms and relationships will be added also the archive warnigs and rating might change later on.

No.4 this introduction will probs be updated/edited frequently.

No.5 im not really gonna pay much attention to grammer and spelling :/

No.6 also this will probably be updated quite often.

No.7 there will be random short fics here too

No.8 previews will be here

No.9  Author notes

Well thats it for now

 


	2. LET'S BEGIN

Well let's start with ONS CAUSE ITS MY FAV FANDOM #FAVEFANDOM

I can't beilieve that Takaya Kagami makes Mika and Yuu soooooo close it's driving me nuts cause i know they're not going to end up together especially since Mika's asexual right now :/ literally like Takaya Kagami has made another book and Mika and Yuu in the ways they interact with each other is just like the other characters ( its a straight romance story) SO ITS SO ANNOYING like Mika is the male version of the female role ITS JUST CRAZY

ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE IN THE MANGA ( Chapter 66) SHINOA'S DEMON OR WHATEVER THAT

 

chapter up today but i dont know but seriously why did you have to add this stuff in T^T

Also Join the conversation then it will be 10 times more fun


	3. More Ranting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably am going to post one more chapter today what i cant help it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Like i love all the characters from ONS including Shinoa i just love her so much the only problem is her love for Yuu 0_0 like it kills me oh and that reminds me remember when Aoi (mitsuba's older sis) assumed she  with Yuu like WTH I was like omg Aoi you did not just go there also Mika's always looking so sad and rarely smiles •_• like its so sad Mika you need to smile more OH BOY i just remember a anime (originally a novel) its soooooo amazing that last episode got me i sooo want more but it was created nearly 12 years ago so yeah it's called No.6 like literally No.6 i recommend you watch it cuz its amazables like literally like my second fave anime and first fave novel

Well thats it for now also i recommend you read this https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444267 ITS AMAZING


	4. More randomness

Okay has anyone watched Inazuma eleven i used to be into it but not anymore i didnt watch the last season but it was quite good i used to have a bunch of ships from there but not anymore some of my faves were Midorikiawa x hiroto , kariya x gabriel, matsukaze tenma x victor ,matsukaze tenma x fei ,fei x saru ,kidou x sakuma (i think its sakuma though i might be wrong its been to long) and genda x sakuma there are also more but those will be in later chapters

Currently right now i have a couple works in my drafts and have no motivation to write them down 0_0  
There also a bit different from my norm style so yeah anyways question time:

1\. Does anyone here think Mikayuu/Yuumika are life?

Well thats it for now


	5. Chapter 5

IM SO IT TOO ME AN HOUR TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I FORGOT TO SAVE IT


	6. IM STILL

Special thanks to infinate_wingspan your amazing just thank you so much and also J_TheClassyBisexualDom i cannot you have touched my heart i hope your patient so please bare with me.

Well Running unique originally i was going to make it a oneshot but that clearly didnt happen so now im thinking of making it like 10 or something around that number of chapters then i will edit it and make it 2 or 3 chapters note that it will probably be changed and things will be different .

Anyways have you guys watched inazuma eleven i used to love it but not any more i had tons of ships from there like saru x fei, fei x tenma, kidou x sakuma (i think his name is sakuma its been to long) and tons of more that i will mention later

Actually i started out watching straight anime my first anime i think was Kawachiwa maid sama or Kiss him not me (which i still love) then i saw GL and lobed it that was for mahybe 2 months  but then then i got introduced to BL and i fell hard especially ONS im so glad that i found this cause mikayuu/yuumika isn't just- look those who dont ship the dont see what we (mikayuu/Yuumika) shippers see, we see beauty something divine whenever im deep in thought about MikaYuu/Yuumika i usually end up sheding a few tears its just hard not to mikayuu/yuumika is just i cant explain it its just amazing so whenever i see yuunoa or angst with mika and yuu its like a punch to the gut a stab to the shoulder it just hurts so much


	7. Yuuona, Mahiru + guren and some other stuff

Yo guys this time were gonna be talking about some stuff from ONS but before that im sorry theres ni chapter 3 of Home Sweet Home i actually haven't started it so very sorry for the delay i think there might be a chapter posted next week but im not sure yet sorry once again

Okaymso let's start with....hmm Yuuona first things first in a ship the first name is usually the one that falls in love so it's not even Yuuona (Yuuona lovers stop here if you donr wanna get offended) people just say that cause it sounds good like thank god Yuu hasn't shown any signs of liking her back so like yeah second things second Shinoa you better not get your hopes up cuz Yuu is taken plus i don't  think Mika would even allow you two to date in cannon ('cause he's the older brother i love that so much xD) Mika just WOULD NOT ALLOW IT and if he did he must've been possessed cuz NO just NO also like whats with Mahiru and that wierd Demon women trying to like no just no you guys better stop especially  you Mahiru. /p>

Also with Mitsuba im sorry but it ain't gonna work out like I'd rather it be Yuuona (which is so fake) that it be you and Mitsuba so sorry mitsu

Also im very sorry i kinda got offensive here

Well thats it for this chapter tell me what you think of Yuuona and Mitsuba and Yuu

 


	8. NEW SHIPP IS IT BETTER THAN MIKAYUU!?

YO GUYS I GOT A NEW SHIP AND LIVE IT IT EVEN BEAT MIKAYUU AND ITS REALKY HARD TO BEAT THAT WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT ANIME and manga ive read/watched  BUT TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT ME TO SHARE MY NEW SHIP the reason why its nkt here is cause some of you may hate on me cuz of it but I DONT OKAY


	9. Chapter 9

Im so sorry 


	10. Apologies + Thanks

**|** Hello I'm very truly sorry for not posting new chapters for my unfinished works. I will be sure to start **|** **|** writing more chapters as soon as my motivation is back rest assured that shoudn't be too long but I **|** **|** can't make any promises.     °~° 

I sincerely am sorry.

Also big thanks to GreenDragon09 hearing that you thoroughly enjoyed my ramblings truly lifts my spirits.

Anyways farewell for now sincerely, Feida's Black Widow


	11. Disclaimer

 

 

Goodbye everyone, Widow out.


	12. I'm stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm giving up

Hey everyone........ I'm writing this to tell you that I'm giving up Im stuck and have no where to turn. I really am struggling and don't know what to do. Therefore I will give up A03 I am sorry...... When I started I never expected in the near future I'd be giving up like this but writing is just.......

I'm just stuck and don't know how to explain it........

Well we must depart now, I am very and I mean very thankful to my readers and also very sorry. But everything comes to an end so we must say our goodbyes now.......

Widow, who always loved  you and always will

Farewell


	13. I'm Backkkkkkk

Oh my god heyyyy I'm so sorry for that dramatic note from before lol but I'm back!!!

There are some things I'd like to say though (type?)

No.1 I will fully be leaving ONS I'm not into anime that much and ONS well I just the fire's been extinguished and well I can't love anime/ONS with ash sooooooooo

No.2 aghhhh New start New Fandom!!!!

No.3 I'm really trying to improve now and not write rubbish anymore lol

No.4 this will also be used for updates and random stuff

Well yeah that's it for now bye bye!

P.s I've edited a bunch of the chapters lol


	14. Chapter 14

Lol I've been working on Stardom for like a month and some weeks lol

 

I haven't wrote in forevr seriously lol


	15. Chapter 15

Don't know if anyone reads this but

 

Haaaaahhh "Stardom"

At first I wrote it without any plot just fluffy joy but now I'm having second thoughts I probably will at some point change it lol like maybe they'd (BTS) be more than just idols


	16. Chapter 16

Happy new year!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey i have no idea if anyone still reads this but i was wondering about "Running Unique"  
Should I change it to a bts fic instead of ons or should I just leave it as discontinued?


	18. Chapter 18

Lol I'm waiting for someone to add the TXT fandom


	19. Chapter 19

Ahhhhhh almost at 300 hits forrr "Our Love's Forbidden"


	20. Chapter 20

Seoul's Darkside Sooon


	21. Chapter 21

Heyyyyyyy does anyone actually read this?


	22. Chapter 22

Soulmte AU are written differently.


	23. Chapter 23

Should I convert Running Unique into a Bangtan thing?


	24. Chapter 24

Lol yesterday was update day.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay so I've read the recent chapters of ONS and wow Shinoa get ur hands off Mika's man.


	26. Chapter 26

The fire is rekindling for Ons. O.m.g.


	27. Chapter 27

Who thinks Mikayuu/Yuumika is the only way to go?


	28. Chapter 28

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE


	29. Chapter 29

The comeback is tmr im so excited


End file.
